The present invention is directed to a fuze for an explosive shell designed specifically, although not exclusively, for submunitions or small bombs, such as grenades, carried by a carrier vector such as a rocket, artillery grenade, mortar shell, or other projectile.
The fuze to which the present invention is directed constitutes an original idea with substantial improvements regarding operation and structural simplification over other designs such as, for example, those referred to in Spanish Pat. No. 538,267.